Moments
by lacramiora
Summary: Sometimes there are hard days, and then there are really hard days. Sasuke doesn't know what's wrong with Naruto. Veru AU Naruto/Sasuke


**Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke**

**Very AU. Dunno what to say about this.**

**Done for a request. Hope you like it. **

* * *

**Moments**

All in all, he would say the day had been pretty good. It wasn't a usual occurrence so he didn't take the rare chance for granted. He savored it, knowing that it probably wouldn't happen again for at least another few months. As a police officer, good days were fewer than the bad days. Stopping a crime always meant pulling out the gun on someone and though he didn't have a problem with doing it, he still didn't necessarily like it. There was a certain power trip that came with holding the gun in his hand. He had the power to take a life or save it. It scared him how easily it was to be swayed by that mentality.

It wasn't until 7 pm when their shift was nearly over, that a call came in that threw everything into chaos. The lights and sirens had them across the city in ten minutes. Upon arrival at the scene a crowd had already formed. A man had grabbed a hostage and was currently pointing his gun at the female's head. His angry shouts were in English and made little sense to the officer. Another cop car was positioned nearby and the two men had their guns trained on the mad man. Upon exiting the vehicle, obsidian orbs scanned their surroundings quickly for any sign of advantage. The man was talking again in quick English. Despite having taken several courses in college on the very language, Uchiha Sasuke could not understand what he was saying.

Unfortunately, someone's scream caused a nervous trigger finger to pull and the gun in the criminal's hand went off, blowing the woman's head away. A chill ran down his spine at the splatter of blood. Beside him, his partner made a distressed sound, but he said nothing. Suddenly the other officer was rushing forward, gun held tightly in one hand. Their back-up made a few futile shots, but their target was already half way down the block.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke was running after him, barely managing to catch the sharp turns they made in order to keep up. He finally managed to reach them at the end of an alley way nearly fifteen blocks from their starting position. The man was face down in the cement with the blonde officer's foot pressing down on his back. The gun was digging sharply into the back of the man's skull. He could hear his partner something to him be couldn't catch what. The rage that was on the blonde's face made Sasuke come to an immediate stop.

"N-Naruto?"

Blue eyes darted to the brunet but he didn't say anything. Instead, he lifted his boot off the man and fired. Shocked, Sasuke didn't say anything as his partner straightened and turned back the way he came. When the coroner came for the report, they managed to give a believable lie about self defense and necessary measures. Their report to the chief at the precinct didn't differ one bit and after the paper work was all finished, the both of them returned to their car and drove home.

The silence was uncomfortable, broken only when the brunet could no longer take it and turned on the radio. The sound of the familiar music made him relax and momentarily forget about the tension between them. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel in time with the beat of the music. After three or four songs played and finished, Sasuke didn't feel as relaxed as before. The realization that the man beside him wasn't singing each song in a loud, obnoxiously off-tune voice bothered him. He suddenly couldn't remember why the singing had bothered him in the first place.

After twenty or so minutes of driving, they finally reached the apartment complex. Lack of parking forced him to go four blocks down in search of a spot. As he exited his car, he turned to the normally cheery blonde.

"Hungry?"

All he received was a shrug in reply as the male shut his door with a little more force than necessary. He was obviously still upset over the events earlier. Sasuke waited for a proper reply.

"I'm not hungry."

Sasuke nearly had a heart attack. Naruto never turned down food. It was a fact of life that Uzumaki Naruto was _always_ hungry. It was the natural order of things. Sasuke nearly began checking their surroundings for any sign of the Apocalypse before reminding himself that the action was ridiculous. Instead, he simply nodded and headed towards the building with the blonde in tow. He figured he would come back down later to buy ramen in case he did get hungry.

Once inside the apartment, Sasuke figured Naruto would leave to their room, but he stayed on the couch. The T.V. was just a distraction, an ineffectual way to deal with the days events. He barely watched the drama they were giving and simply let his mind wander. He had worked with Naruto on the police force for five years. They had been class mates in elementary and high school who never got along very well. Naruto was the unpopular transfer student from Kyoto and he was the wealthy, popular Uchiha heir. He had never thought that they would become friends much less what they were now. He had never pegged Naruto for the cop type either. He was too uncontrollable. He tended to be a rule-breaker and a clown. He said things without thinking especially at the wrong times. But he was also a darn good cop and Sasuke would defend him tooth and nail if he had to.

He blinked several times as he brought himself back into the present. Naruto had his head in Sasuke's lap, staring at the television with apparent interest. Sasuke glanced at the program and shook his head. The cartoon playing on the screen was one he himself had watched plenty of times with his brother but barely paid any attention to it now that he was older. It reminded him too much of the older man and where he ended up. He didn't like thinking about those memories and so when he changed the channel, he didn't bother explaining himself.

"Hey!" Naruto turned, looking up at the brunet with a frown, "I was watching that!"

"I don't care" he flipped several channels, "We're not children so there's no need for us to be watching a children's show."

"You never watched _Doraemon_ when you were a kid?" blue eyes were studying him intently, "Everyone watched _Doraemon_."

"I never indulged in television. Unlike most children I was studying."

"Oh, I forget, Sasuke was the perfect son, perfect student, perfect _everything_. Right?" Naruto's usual tease didn't seem so light-hearted as it usually did. Sasuke wasn't sure how to reply for a moment, unsure if this was their usual light-hearted banter or something else, "Not everyone's perfect like you, alright? Sometimes we normal people like to pretend we're _kids_ to get away from all this fucking shit. Not everyone had a fucking perfect life like you!" He was sitting up right in the couch, staring intensely at Sasuke. The brunet was taken aback by the sudden outburst. He had never told Naruto about the ghosts that lived buried in his past. He didn't tell him about Itachi, or about the parents who had been taken away from him far too soon. According to Naruto, and most other people, Sasuke lived an enviable life. Reminding himself of this, the brunet bit his tongue before he said anything that would really hurt Naruto. Instead, he turned his attention towards what was bothering the blonde.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Naruto flinched, "Who was that man?"

"It's none of your business."

"Yes it is. I saw you kill an unarmed man today. I don't know who that was, but that wasn't the Naruto I've come to know."

"He was a bad man and he needed to _die._ He needed to _die_, Sasuke."

"Who _was_ he?" Sasuke pressed because he needed to know. He needed to know what made his partner, _his boyfriend_, snap so completely. He needed to know, because Uzumaki Naruto swore he would never kill anyone. He swore he would never use his gun on anyone. In the precinct, Naruto was known as the Peace Officer, because if he needed to use a weapon, he only used his baton. On that Zabuza man, he hadn't hesitated to pull out his gun on him.

"I don't want to talk about it Sasuke. Could we leave it alone? I don't ask you about your secrets."

"My secrets don't compromise our job, Naruto." He caught himself. They weren't supposed to even _have_ secrets with each other. Acknowledging this lack in trust wasn't lost on either of them. The air grew tense between them and then Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh, "Fine, Naruto, don't tell me anything. It just reminds me how pathetic you are, dobe."

He didn't expect the punch that had him flipping over the side of the couch. He recovered quickly, anger rising unabated. Unfortunately, the blonde had risen to his feet seconds before Sasuke himself had. His back met the wall with a hard thump, his head knocking back against it. He blinked several times to clear his vision and angrily shoved Naruto off of him, easily dropping into a defensive stance. He had trained in several forms of martial arts under his parents insistence when young and as he grew older, he had steadily increased in his fighting skill. The blonde in front of him, however, had not taken such classes. Still, when they had fought on the school grounds in high school, Sasuke never managed to really _beat_ him. In truth, Sasuke didn't like fighting Naruto. The look in the blonde's eyes when he did wasn't natural. It was…frightening.

For that reason, when Naruto came at him again, he didn't try to hit back. He simply blocked the blows that he was sure would leave bruises, until the blonde came to his senses. He was up against the wall again before he could do anything about it and another fist connected with his jaw. Before he could manage to get in another hit, Sasuke quickly deflected another fist. Using his momentum, he knocked Naruto to the floor and pressed a bare foot against the blonde's chest.

"Stop it" dark eyes stared into azure ones, "Please, Naruto, stop fighting me." He removed his foot and offered his hand. Naruto grabbed it and pushed him up against the wall for the third time that night. Caught off guard, the brunet gasped.

"Shut up." Their lips crushed together with all the force and passion of their frustrations. One pale hand buried itself in corn flower hair. The blonde's tongue snaked through his parted lips, exploring the warmth of his lovers mouth. Their tongues danced aggressively, heatedly. For several seconds the worries were gone, melted away in the kiss. Then Naruto pulled away, blue eyes fluttering open to stare into half-lidded obsidian orbs. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him as the young man pressed his head against his chest. He was about to speak, only to be interrupted by the younger male.

"I always envied you, Sasuke" his voice was slightly muffled, "You might have bad memories but you have good one's too. You have a lot of good ones…"

Sasuke wasn't sure what he was saying. He had never told Naruto anything about the difficult times he had gone through. Still, the words sounded strange to him, almost as if there was a possibility that he already knew. They had known each other for a long time, it was possible that Naruto had pieced certain things together even though he didn't understand the whole picture. As he realized this, Sasuke suddenly felt as though he didn't know anything about the young man in his arms. He had never bothered to ask what his life had been like as a child. He remembered that Naruto had dropped out of high school in Sophomore year and had disappeared for several years. At the time, Sasuke had only vaguely noticed. He had realized that his life had suddenly lacked the exciting element Naruto gave it. Without Naruto, things had been boring.

"He killed my parents."

For a second, Sasuke wasn't sure who he meant. _Zabuza_. He couldn't think of anything to say. All he could do was hold the man as he cried against him, wishing he could take away all his pain. He could understand how Naruto felt. He still wasn't able to avenge his own family and he still hurt because of it. The snake had disappeared and left the destruction of a tornado in his wake. Two dead bodies and a mentally unstable young man was all that was left of the Uchiha's beside himself. He understood exactly what Naruto was going through. Slowly, Sasuke guided the emotionally exhausted young man into their room. His last thought before falling asleep, _If there's a bruise on my face tomorrow, I'm going to kill him._


End file.
